1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a method for object-tracing, in particular with respect to an image processing system and a method for object-tracing by means of an imaging device using twin lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using electronic device having lenses, such as camera or smartphone to capture images of scenes, the captured images may include a main image (i.e. figure) and a background image (i.e. street view). If it wants to maintain size of the main image whilst show the diverse background images clearly, functions of the existing cameras and smartphones are not capable of effectively accomplishing the effect yet.
The shooting method, which keeps size of the main image being constant, is commonly seen in scenes of films. It makes use of zoom lens to change distance between lens and primary objects when shooting so as to only change the background image but size of the main object in the scene is maintained.
However, it is not easy to shoot the films with the effect by a photographer with a cell phone since he has to keep moving and zooming images simultaneously.